circinusfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawoni
"He who touches the hand of one, touches the hand of all." ::::::::: ~ Dawoni proverb Dawoni are a sentient humanoid that practice a nomadic lifestyle thought out the lands of Ar Gol. They roam most of Ar Gol in the face of natural disaster, Speciesism and purges their population has been steadily rising over the past 100 years. They are mainly concentrated in and around the complex network of tunnels in the East of Ar Gol. They have excellent low light vision, they are slightly taller and more bulky then humans. They are renowed for their artisanship, navigation skills and personal physical combat. Most Dawoni live in traditional nomadic clans that ply their their goods and services through out Ar Gol. Clans tend to specialise in a single trade. Clans are the whole identity of a Dawoni, they are constantly striving to further their clan in their trade. Clan-less Dawoni are outcasts, consisted as criminal and warranting of total contentment and even death. Physical Characteristics Pre-History History Clans Society and culture Old. The Dawoni people are excellently adapted for tunnel life, they have excellent eye sight, their hands are also extremely dexterous. They tend to be slightly taller and more bulky then humans. They have short lives but learn extremely quickly. Their clan Structure and Religious teachings encourages artisanship, community and family ties. Dawoni demeanour and culture is extremely traditional, collective and industrious. Clan life and loyalty is extremely important. In most Traditional Dawoni Clans all interactions with non-Dawnoi is recorded and one on one interacts with non-dawnoi are heavily discouraged. Most Dawnoi's lives revolve around Mastering their Trade and teaching that trade to younger clan members. Dawon Clans can normally be found acting as tinkers, traders, engineers, reforgers, scavengers, and archaeologists, however they have also acted as scouts, mercenaries and irregular Soldiers. Clans The Dawon People tend to travelling in troops of 25-50, Theses troops may consist of multiple Clans within a Guild or a single Clan. Rarely do Dawon People travel for long distances with Outsiders. When you do business with a member of the clan you do business with the whole clan. The Dawon People are organised into Clan and Guilds. Clans are organised in a Hierarchy with the most experience and skilled at the top and newer less experienced members at the bottom. Clans are a Clans tend to specialise in a single area. The Clans are a diverse group, however they all share a common religion and similar social values. Some consist of solely Dawnoi, others are open to all races. Although the majority of Clans consist of one family others might be comprised of multiple family groups or non related people. Clans range in size from single small troops to Clans are constantly working to the goal of shared mastery of their trade. Some clans solely deal with their own Guild, others deal with all peoples. Guilds consist of a group of Clans, Guilds have a strict hierarchy, with one Clan ruling the Guild and many less powerful Clans relying on the Guild for protection, resources, and opportunities. Guilds do tend to specialise but not to the same extent as Clans. Where a Clan might specialise in the repair and maintenance of airships, a guild might deal with every aspect of airships. Theses Guilds have tend to have a Hereditary Chieftain. Clans specialise in providing different services. The The Dawon People lack any formal central government and most attempts at establishing one have been ineffectual.Category:Races